Who I am
by shadowdude96
Summary: A small demo of a story i made that i may or may not continue if it gets good reviews. Made them into humans instead of ponies to make it somewhat easier to write.


**Who I am**

"Talking"

`Thinking`

I was never a popular kid, always stayed in the background of the schoolyard. My mother was a loving lady but my father was an abusive drunk, he may have thrown punches at me some times but I can't say I hated him, he was; after all, my father. My mother died when I was thirteen and I got thrown into a world of drugs and alcohol in order to survive the pain. An addiction I never got out of. My teenager years were spent on the streets, breaking the law and begging for cash that we wasted on drugs and booze. I guess it was fate, what happened that day.

*5 years ago*

"Stop right there!" The officer screamed at the young man who ran across the streets. "Come get me you fat pig!" the young man had brown hair, a scar on his cheek and a pale skin, his arms where filled with wounds and the few veins that was left on his arms had started to shrink. The young man hold in his hand two briefcases that he had filled with cash from the bank he had robbed earlier together with his father. The young man ran up some stairs, trying to get to the roof before running into someone and slammed on the ground. The person he slammed into was no other than the princess herself, she simply looked down at the shocked man in surprise. The man shook the shocked look from his face and got up on his legs. He grabbed the briefcases and pushed the surprised princess out of the way before running up the stairs. The policeman who chased the man had called in backup and was running after him as he ran into the princess. "Oh! Sorry ma'am!" the officer said to the woman in front of him without looking up in the woman's face. The young man had made it to the roof when the police kicked open the door. "You are surrounded! Come quietly and we may give you a less penalty" the police who had chased the man shouted while panting, "not today" the man responded and jumped of the roof, the police ran to the edge only to see an older man driving away with a truck filled with hay.

"Ezeal, did you get the cash?" the old man asked the younger man hiding in the hay. "Don't worry, got both of the briefcases, lets bail from this town!" little did the duo know that their little heist had spread through the entire land. At the border of the quiet little town Ponyville the police caught the men and threw them into jail. The older man was moved to another prison because the jailhouse was overfilled but the younger man was left in Ponyville jailhouse. "So? What are you in for?" the cellmate of the young man asked Ezeal, "Killing annoying sons of bitches like you" the young man snapped at his cellmate who recoiled in fear and went back to his bed. It took a few days before Ezeal was released from prison via bail money from an anonymous source. After a few minutes after leaving the jailhouse he could feel that he needed some dope, now. He walked through the streets, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him, even a girl in pink clothes and dragging around a wagon that followed him for five minutes straight until she finally gave up and walked away. Ezeal finally found the hospital and somehow he managed to get a hold of some drugs via opening a window and reaching for a jar of unknown pills. (he is an addict, they ALWAYS finds a way). He threw the pills into his mouth and collapsed on the ground. His vision was getting blurry and weird; he was having a drug trip again. When he woke up the sky was dark and the stars where out, his lips where dry and he had lost all feelings in his fingers. When he finally gathered the strength to get up he noticed something weird, there was decorations on the trees. ´fuck! What day is it?´. he saw a flood of people storming into a big house, ´guess that's the culture house or whatever´. Ezeal walked over to a store and went inside, he had no cash so he used his skills as a street crook and pickpocket the next person who walked by of the person's wallet and emptied it before throwing the walled in the trash. He paid the cashier for his booze and went to a rock in an empty field. After a few minutes and a few bottles, he heard screams from the culture house. ´looks like little Johnny finally snapped and warmed his barrels´ Ezeal thought to himself as he giggled at his own joke. After about two minutes something weird happened, the house was covered in a dark smoke for a second before the smoke shot of into the forest. "the hell was that!?" Ezeal asked himself loudly. Being as drunk as he already was after ten bottles he started to make his slow way into the forest to explore.

END OF DEMO


End file.
